


I'll Gallop to You Tonight

by thirdwaveachs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdwaveachs/pseuds/thirdwaveachs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trix gets dumped right before Valentine’s Day, and even though she saw it coming, it still totally sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Gallop to You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thanks to [Menacherie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacherie) for helping me make this a less Canadian-Robot-y, more emotion filled work. And for clearing up a couple of character flaws. All remaining errors are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> Theoretically, this is part of a series where Trix Kane is the only woman on the Blackhawks (but not the only woman in the league), and is known for her flashy hockey skills-thus the nickname.

Trix gets dumped right before Valentine’s Day, and even though she saw it coming, it still totally sucks. She’s not sure if it sucks more because she had to fight, name drop, and pull a bunch of strings (which she hates doing) to get those reservations or because, well, she got dumped. She was really looking forward to eating at Alinea. She’d been looking forward to it for years, and now. Gone, in the blink of an eye.

“Why don’t you just go alone,” Shawzy asks when Trix is bitching about it in locker room. “Shawzy, Shawzy, Shawzy,” Sharp starts, “Don’t you know anything man, a woman does not want to go alone to a fancy dinner, on Valentine’s Day right after she’s been dumped. Not even our Trix here is that pathetic.” Trix squawks at the insult and shoots one of her dirty socks at his head. “I’m not wrong, am I Trix?”

“No, you’re not completely off target. Going alone that night would be a reminder of what an epic failure I am at relationships.”

“So, take someone with you.” Shawzy says, “You’re in a room full of losers here, someone has got to not have plans. Just don’t ask me, Chauny would _kill_ me if I ditched her,”

“Same,” half the room says at the same time. Trix just rolls her eyes.

“I’ll go with you,” Jonny volunteers, and the whole locker room goes quiet as all eyes in the room settle on Jonny. Even the equipment guys stop what they’re doing to look at Jonny.

“Uh,” Sharpy starts to say, and then glances between Trix and Jonny. “What about your girlfriend? I mean, even Abby would care a little if I ditched her for Trix on Valentine’s Day, even with Trix as desperate as she is.”

“Shut up, Sharpy,” Trix replies, “Seriously, Jonny, that’s sweet of you and all, but I don’t want you to flake on your plans for me. I’ll just see if I can get another reservation in a few months.” Jonny shrugs, and takes off his socks.

"Don’t worry about it Trix, it’s not that big a deal. We weren’t going to do anything anyways, at least nothing different than usual. Dinner, chill out at home, and maybe make dessert,” he stands up and starts to walk towards the showers. “I’m sure Linds will be fine with it, I’m just helping a bro out.”

Trix stares after him, and very carefully make sure her jaw isn’t anywhere near the ground. Did Jonny seriously just offer to ditch one of the hottest girls Trix has ever met just to take Trix out to dinner, on Valentine’s Day of all days? She blinks and glances over at Richie, who has a smirk playing across his face when he sees her looking at him. Maybe Richie _was_ right, maybe Jonny did have some sort of eyes just for her.

“Man,” Seabs shakes his head as he stares at the entrance of the showers, “That dude has to be the most oblivious dude ever!”

“No kidding, my wife would kill me if I ever pulled a stunt like that,” Richie adds, getting a round of agreement in return.

Trix’s mouth twists and she shoulders her bag. “Can we stop talking about this? I really don’t wanna talk about it right now. I wanna go home and eat some fucking Ben & Jerry’s and be a big cliche,” she tells them.

Sharpy frowns, but Seabs nods, and Richie looks concerned. She really just wants to get out of there before Jonny gets back, doesn’t want to deal with him right now, not when she is thinking that he might have actual feelings for her. She definitely knows that if he comes back in the locker room and asks about their plans her resolve will fall to pieces and she’ll agree to go with him. It’s too close to what she wants, even when he already has a girlfriend. When none of them protest her leaving she nods and waves goodbye.

Richie of course, can’t leave things as they are, because he’s chasing her down the hall a few minutes later.

“C’mon, Trix, I told you he had a thing for you. That’s not a thing bros do for their bros, ditch their main lady on the most cliche-slash-romantic day of their year, it just doesn’t happen,” he looks at her expectantly, and Trix honestly doesn’t know what to do right now.

Trix blushes, but then scowls at him. It isn’t that she doesn’t believe him, it’s just she can’t believe him and keep playing on like business as usual. Jonny has a _girlfriend_.

“Whatever Richie, just,” she stops in the hallway and sighs. “Just leave it, yeah? I really don’t wanna hear it today of all days.” He looks concerned, and a little like he wants to keep pushing, but he finally backs off. She knows it won’t last for long, because he really does want the best for her, and he’s decided that Jonny is the best for her.

 

****

 

Trix is halfway through her pint of Cake Batter when Johnny shows up at her door. She debates not answering it, then her phone starts blasting _Jonny B Good_ and she knows it’s a lost cause. She sighs and stumbles over the blankets she’s wrapped herself up in to go answer the door.

“Don’t judge my eating habits, I just got dumped.” Trix says in lieu of a greeting, before turning to go back to her nest of blankets and pillows on the couch. Johnny follows, dropping down next to her, arm across the back of the couch.

“I’m not. I’m actually here to indulge them. What time is the reservation for tomorrow night? You left before we could plan.” Trix sighs, this is exactly what she was afraid of.

“Call it a tactical retreat,” Trix snipes back, “You’re not coming to dinner with me, Johnny,”

“What are you talking about? Of course I am, I said I was,” Johnny shoots back, a little defensive, and something else. Trix would say hurt, but she’s probably just imagining that.

“Johnny, you can’t go with me,” Trix tells him, “You can’t just ditch your girlfriend for another lady friend, even if she’s just your bro, on Valentine’s Day. I can’t let you, that’s, like, against the girl code.”

“What if I want to?” Johnny asks, tentatively. And, Trix, is just done, she can’t fight this any more. Not with what Richie’s been telling her, and not with what happened in the locker room today, and not with this right here.

“What are you talking about, Johnny, are you saying that you’d rather spend Valentine’s Day with me, eating food you probably don’t like, than spend it with your girlfriend of almost three years?” And, because Trix has to make this clear, she just has to, “That kinda sounds like you want to date me, Johnny.”

“And what if I kinda do?”

“ _Kind of_ isn’t good enough for me, Johnny. I can’t just kind of date you. If I’m going to date you, it’s all or nothing.”

“And what if that’s what I want, too?” Johnny smiles at her.

“I’m not dating you if you’re dating Linds, Johnny, it’s all or nothing, I told you that.” Trix sighs out.

“What if I’m not dating Linds any more? What if I broke up with her before I came over here?” Johnny asks hopefully.

Trix freezes, hope blossoming somewhere in her stomach. Seven years of living in each others’ pockets, years of pining, and now she gets lucky? She swallows harshly and finally looks over at him after a few moments of silence. She hopes this isn’t a joke.

“Really, Johnny? You’re serious? You’re not just saying this as a prank or to make me feel better?” She knows as she asks that it’s not a joke, because Jonny does a lot of things, but he doesn’t joke about emotions. Hell, he hates talking about them in the first place.

“No, Trix, I think Richie would kick my ass if I did that. Or Sharpie. Or Seabs, for that matter, they laid into me really hard after you left, told me to put up or shut up,” he bites his lip and looks at her with hope in his eyes and Trish very carefully shifts so that she’s in his space. The tentative smile on his face blooms into something that feels like it overtakes the room and she smiles back.

“Alright, Johnny, you can take me out for Valentine’s Day,” she tells him, right before she reaches up for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory I'm on tumblr if you want to come talk hockey or head cannons with me [ here ](http://www.thirdwaveachs.tumblr.com) !


End file.
